Love Letters
by thepineandthestar
Summary: She put her magazine down and heard the insistent knocking. "Coming." She called She reached the door and opened it. "Adri-." The blond dropped something between their feet. "Why the hell did we break up?" He asked before she could say another word


Adrien woke up with a start because of the pesky rays of light that managed to get in through his curtains. He groaned and turned to the other side, angry at the sun that woke him up from his sleep. His hands roamed around at the empty space beside him. He cracked his eyes open and saw the emptiness that laid beside him.

 _Oh that's right._

Adrien frowned.

 _She moved out a week ago._

He sat down and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He hated waking up like that.

His mornings were always filled with sweet kisses and the sound of soft laughter as if they were chimes ringing on a windy day. He missed the warm atmosphere around the apartment when she would sit up and ask him what he wanted to eat for breakfast. He missed the way he would go to the kitchen and see the steaming coffee that filled his mug and the plate of pancakes or bacon and eggs that decorated the table. He missed the way they would talk about their day and what they expected to happen. Him being a model and her being a full-time worker at Gabriel sure did fill their schedules easily.

He missed the texts he would receive at random times of the day.

 _Have you eaten yet?_

 _Have you arrived at the shoot? You're gonna be late if you don't._

 _What do you want for dinner?_

 _Are you gonna come home late?_

He missed the different ways she could say "I love you" to him without actually saying those three words. He missed how happy they both were after their jobs, just curled up in front of the television, watching some movie on Netflix or sitting outside at their balcony, talking about life and futures.

He missed how the two of them were so prepared of what was to come that they didn't notice the present.

He hated how he arrived home so late that she was already asleep. He hated how she woke up early that she left before he even had the chance to wake up. He hated how they barely got to talk on days when her projects were near the due dates. He hated how his photoshoots almost never allowed him to have time for their dates, dates that he initiated and almost always never went to.

He hated how ready they were to start a family that they never realized that it wasn't working anymore.

He sighed and went down the bed, going to the bathroom to get his day started. He would soon move out of the apartment, his father thinking that his short time of independence was long overdue. It wasn't true but he hated waking up to a house that was so cold. He hated it that he prefered his own cold mansion. At least he had his father there occassionally and not the fragments of warmth left by Marinette.

Adrien walked out of the bathroom and faced his mirror. He looked less than horrible than the first morning he'd woken up alone. His eyes were beat red that he almost cancelled his shoots. Thank goodness for make-up. He reached for the comb but hit it with the back of his hand, sending to tumbling down to under his bed instead. He got up and pulled the sheets up, seeing a few dust bunnies, the comb,

Adrien furrowed his brows.

and a box with his name written on the side. He pulled his comb out as well as the box. He sat down on the floor and put the box on his lap, opening it. He rummaged through the small box, seeing a lot of various colored paper in it. He picked one from the bunch and opened what seemed like a card.

June 19, 2021

Dear Adrien,

So it was a letter from Marinette. And on the date they broke up, no less.

 _I feel like we're not making ends meet now. It's not about financial problems or anything, it's about us. I think we're not seeing eye to eye, you know? I love you, Adrien, I know I do. But why does this keep happening to us?_

Adrien's breath hitched. He felt exactly the same, questioned himself with the exact same question.

 _I feel like we both know what to do and when to do it and how to do it but it's not working out. We don't talk to each other like we used to. We don't see each other as much. You don't reply to my texts when you're at work. I know that you're loyal to me. I know that you don't have any girl besides me but I feel very detached. I know that you'll never read this_ ,

Wrong.

 _but I wanted to let it all out. I love you, Adrien, really. I just don't know if it's working out. I feel like it's not and I don't know what to do if it really doesn't. I don't know if the problem is about me or you or both of us. I just don't know anymore. I don't get how much of a fairytale this is as much as a disaster. I wanna keep up but I don't know how. I think it's because you're famous but it's not. I keep blaming our jobs but it's not the problem._

Adrien stopped, letting a few tears roll down his face and down to the paper, matching the tearstain next to his.

 _But you're gonna be fine. You're Adrien Agreste, you will be. If it's not us in the end, then that'll be fine. You'll find the perfect girl for you. I hate how this hurts me so much but it's the truth. There's a big way out now and it's pulling me. I don't want out but if if's for the best then I'm sorry for whatever would happen. I'm gonna talk to you about this tonight and whatever happens happens. I won't try after. If we break up then that's it. It's your choice what happens next. I won't let you hurt yourself after this. I'd probably still love you but I have to let you go_.

Adrien folded the paper and threw it in the box. He cupped his face in his hands. He still loved her of course. It had been a week since their break up and he couldn't stop himself from waking up and anticipating her. He couldn't stop waiting for her texts. He couldn't stop waiting for the hug from her when he gets home. He wouldn't stop.

He wiped the tears away and eyed the box. His appointments could wait.

•••

Marinette wasn't expecting visitors when she heard someone knock on the door. She put her magazine down and heard the insistent knocking.

"Coming." She called

She reached the door and opened it.

"Adri-."

The blond dropped something between their feet. Marinette looked down and saw the all too familiar box that she had hidden underneath their bed.

"Why the hell did we break up?" He asked before she could say another word

Marinette opened her mouth to reason but found them pre-occupied with his lips just a split second later. It was abrupt but she could feel that he wanted it. The way he wrapped his arms around her waist and the way his lips moved against hers sent her to heaven, Adrien was heaven. She closed her eyes and let herself slip in the moment. After a while, both pulled away and he leaned his forehead against her, staring at her with half lidded eyes filled with desperation.

"Why the hell did we break up?" He asked softly

"We were too busy and-."

He pressed a finger to her lips softly, silencing her.

"I regret everything I said." He choked on a sob, "I regret yelling at you to get out. I regret telling you that I didn't have time for us. I regret that I was so stupid to realize that I just sent my while world away." He pulled her in for a tight hug, burying his face at the crook of her neck, "I'm sorry. Please take me back."

Marinette's eyes widened. Was he serious now? She found her hands patting his back and crawling to his hair, her fingers tangling with his blond locks.

"Yes, Adrien." She said, "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for not understanding you and-."

"Princess, no. I should've listened to you. You were right. I'm sorry." He held on to her tightly, "I can't live without you, please. I wake up everyday and I'm trying to find you, please come back to me."

Marinette bit her lip to keep herself from crying.

She smiled softly and nodded, "Always, minou. Always."

•••

 **Still lowkey fangirling over Harleysart's art for Say My Name**


End file.
